A New Beginning
by isobel1234
Summary: a story I am working on about Sakura and Sasuke's feelings and actions with eachother years after the time he left. raed m further into the chapters.
1. the memory

**The villagers looked in astanishment as she walked down the streets of Konoha keeping her head held high**

**and giving her best to keep the memories away for this entire time,**

**walking to the hospital the nurses greeted her as they did every morning "good morning Mr.s Haruno"**

**"good Morning" replied Sakura, more the many years that passed she still kept herself cheerfull and happy as best she could**

**even though every mission to bring him home was a failure, she still kept her hopes held high.**

**That morning Sakura awoke from a dream she had been having for the longest time**

_(the storm was hitting hard as Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ten Ten and Gara parted from the wood into a near by cave,_

_they have been given a mission to assit Gara back to the Sand Village after the meating of all the Villages leaders at Konoha,_

_they were trying to bring new peace to the world and exit from all the feuds that grew between them all, Gara had been getting lectured by Tsunade about leaving_

_the village alone and the Danger he could be in being the Kaze-Kage of Sand, but he kept refusing her offers so she insited him and with a glare straight to him he had to accept or the lacture would never end, as they left Konoha Sakura stared up to the skies as usual day dreaming about him, as she seen the clouds grow dark and the Skies begin to scream from the thunder and lightning she just new a storm was coming, little did they expect it to hit as hard as it did, in the selter of a cave they brew a fire to get dry from the pouring rain that had struck miles befor the cave, Gara sat to the back of the cave with his head to the wall and his eyes close just wondering how long this would last, Naruto wined as usual about when he could get home to have some ramen as Neji comforted Ten Ten who was freightened by the storm and Sakura just stood at the mouth of the cave keeping watch as everyone drifted to sleep, not to long after everyone doze off she herself slid down the wall to the ground and slowly drifted off into her dreams, that was untill she heard it, as scream of the name so fermillier to her and replayed everyday for years past, "SASUKE, HEY SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU", she jolted up from her sleep and stared out as the rain got harder and the lightning struck, she had to check it out, as she peered back to make sure everyone was asleep she ran off, to her surprise she was right, further from the cave there was the team she could remember that Sasuke took controll over after the death of Arochimaru, were they looking for her beloved, was he lost or hurt, thats all she could think about so she began running through the woods, suddenly as she bolted to a dead spot, sure enough, there __**he**__ was, "Sa-Sasuke" she whispered to herself, she couldn't bear it, there he was, perfectly fine and she was so close but so scared to move closer, "you can come down from the trees, even you should knwo im not that stupid to not sence you" he said still sitting on the ground staring to the ground, so she did as she was told as she hit the ground he began to stand but fell to one knee as she ran to his side she could smell the blood lingering and she could feel his Chakara growing weak "Sasuke your hurt, let me treat you", "what can you do Sakura, you were always so clumbsy youll probobly kill me quicker, especially aft-" he never even finished as she smacked him with feury and pushed him to his back and placed her hands over his wound, as her own Chakara poured into his body he could start feeling his energy returning quickly and the touch of her hands were still as warm as they were when they were kids, as he turned to face her and see what a woman she had grown into he couldn't emagin the beauty, all he ever use to do was ignore this girl, no woman, and never thaught anything of her, to think that the little cry baby he used to be team mates with could become so beautiful and strong, he could sence the power she had and in his mind, she well desirved it, she was a great ninja he could tell, after finishing healing his wound he tried sitting up as she grabed him and slowed his pace down "take it easy, if you strain yourself, well, trust me that wont be a good thing with a wound like that" she said with a giggle to her tone, how sudistick her voice had become also he thaught, at this point he was trying to figure why again he left, he new it was all because of Itachi but now that he see's her and hears her voice, he never had him on his mind for once, when he finally got to his feet he felt terrifick as he looked at Sakura with her back to him and head down, he could tell with the shutter of her shoulders she was crying, Sakura felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and Sasuke turned her around to face him, "are you really still this much of a cry baby" he said, antagonising her, with a smack to his face he slide his hand to his cheek as she began to cry even harder and sream aloud "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THE PAIN IM FEELING RIGHT NOW, SO MANY TIME I HAVE TRIED TO FIND YOU AND BRING YOU HOME AFTER THAT NIGHT YOU LEFT ME, LEFT ME THERE ALL ALONE, AND NOW THAT I CAN BE SO CLOSE TO YOU, AND THAT I WAS HERE TO HELP YOU LIKE I'VE ALWAYS ONLY DREMT OF DOING, IT'S JUST...it's just." her tone lowerd as she couldn't finish her sentence befor more tears were running down her face then she wanted, his hand was to her cheek rubbing away the tears, "give it up you child" he said " your stronger then befor, i can tell, you have no reason to cry, especially over me, yes right to this point, i regret leaving the village... and you behind me, but i just. you know i half to complete this goal" she looked up at him and with an instand was gripping him in her arms crying to his shoulder "take me with you then"she cried, as his arms were around her his could only say "you know i can't do that, i would be putting your life in danger if i did so, and that i could not bare, and besides your friends need you, they depend on your strength they need you more then i do", "but i need you more then they need me" she replied "im sorry Sakura but i can't" with that she could only back away from his with her head to the ground, tears still falling as she truend and ran off as fast as she could, just befor he could reach out and ask her to wait, she was gone and with that he turned around getting ready to find his team when he heard it, Sakura's scream and the slamming of lightning, but it wasn't the normal lighting that was happening but it was lighting forced by chakara, he turned again and ran into her direction only to find her body lyeing to the ground and blood seeping around, he noticed nothing accept for smoke forming around her body as he ran to her he could see a lightning village ninja above her picking her up "DROP HER!" he screams as the ninja turned to him "drop her, or you will die" with that the nija tosed her lifeless body towards him as he caught her and looked up to see the ninja, he was gone, he looked back to Sakura and spoke to her "please Sakura wake up, don't go and die on me, please, don't die befor i complete my goal and then am able to go for my last one which is to return back to he" he whispered into her ear as few tears fell down his cheeks, but no responce, as she gently place his lips to hers her could still feel her warmth and then, what he new to expect her eyes opend slowly and then returned to being closed and she push forward and returned his kiss after that she passed out but he knew she was fine, he felt around for Narutos chakara because he knew he wouldn't leave her go on a mission alone, the last thing Sakura could remember besides that and dream about was waking up in the cave at the mouth as if it was all a dream, in a dream)_

**Sakura woke up and sat at the side of her bed to receive as message from Hinata that Tsunade requested them at the hospital right away the boys had gotten back from another mission all beat and cut up, and with that she got ready put her face on and left. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN! did you pick me up any ramen on your way here" as she looked at the blond headed goof with his wife Hinata treating him she walked over and placed a bag next to him, "sure did, i didn't need to hear to wine that i never got you anything when i got in" she said as her and Hinata giggled while Naruto looked affended even though he wasn't. "Ne Sakura do you think to could check my leg, it's really aching me"said the dog boy Kiba who had also gone on the mission and was the most injured, so she did what she had and walked over and treated her patient, after the day was done and everyone left the hospital in tip top condition they had see a messenger bird flying there way, as it landed gracefully to Sakuras forearm she pulled the note and said to go rest as the bird flew off, the note read for everyone to head to the Hokages office that it was urgent, and so they did, as the door opend Tsnuade looked to see walking in was Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ten Ten and Lee, as Tsunade explained why she sent to them there faces were in shock, especially Sakura, oparantly Sasuke was spotted near Sand, which was what Gara stated in a note to Tsunade and referd for them all to be sent to Sand and stay for a few days to see if he is spotted again since he was spoted near there quite often, so that maby this time they could bring him home, Sasuke, Naruto and Gara were quite alike he said and he didn't wish to see and new dear friends get hurt again, but he proclaimed that he to be with when they find him because if Sasuke was to go and hurt his one true precious friend and his cheer blossom who showed him how to feel again, he would kill him himself because he knew Naruto would not be able to encourage himself to destroy the life of his best-friend, and with that, they were off to pack there bags and get ready to embark on there mission.**


	2. troubled love

**Shortly after arriving to Gara's mansion, the team were shown to there rooms where they unpacked there gear to rest the night.**

**in one room was Naji and Ten Ten who have been a couple for a while after there thast mission to escort Gara to his village, in another was Naruto and Hinata who were now married, even though against her fathers wishes, but to her, she was ment to be with Naruto and she was intent on spending the remainder of her life with him, and to the last room was Sakura, who had just finished unpacking her bag and settled down on the bed, it wasn't to long after that everyone had drifted off the sleep all dreaming accept for Sakura who refused to dream of him anymore only to hurt herself, in which case she read through the old archives of a spell with her own chakara that could relieve you of any memories or dreams and could also be used on others as well, dare she even think of the use on another though, she with that and with all alseep the morning came quickly.**

**they all awoke from there sleep and were not to long fter, walking through the doors to Garas office at the temple,**

**"good morning everyone" Gara said as he greated them all,**

**"this mission you will find will also benefit you in more then just one way" he quoted "one, you will be able to hopefully find Sasuke and bring him home to where he rightfully belongs, and two, after this mission you will all be granted you ANBU test to become certified Anbu of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" as he finished speaking noone could hear anything but Naruto jumping for joy at the thaught of him finally getting closer to being able to become his towns Hokage, something he has always did and always will dream of becoming, "calm down Naruto" Hinata spoke quietly to him as he simmered down, Neji and Ten Ten who were happy at the thaugh remained calm, and Sakura paid no mind to what he had said only to keep thinking of what would happend when or even IF they found Sasuke, what he would do or say to them, all she hoped for is that he would finally give in and come home with her and for her and only her, after Gara finally got to speak from Narutos noise, he requested they go back to the mansion, grab there gear and get ready to leave for a patrole of the land for Sasuke, as they agreed and made there perdons to him time would shortly be there to find Sasuke.**

**At the mansion it ran through Sakuras head of why he would be this close to an Ally village knowing he would be spotted out in the open like he was only to have Konoha find out, that was all that ran through her head, while thinking on her walk to the ridge of the surrounding border or Sand they all watched for a second befor splitting up into there groups to keep watch, one group was of Hinata and Naruto, the other was of Neji and Ten Ten and then of course one more of Sakura and Gara, on there watch the only spotted a few travelers and of course the few animals residing in the desert but no Sasuke, this continued day and night for 6 days, only there last day of the full week spent there they began to pack there belongings to head back home the next morning while Sakura insisted in one last watch they all disagreed they needed there sleep to have the energy to make the 3 day trip back home, but Sakura was not giving up, as the others fell asleep she crawled through her window and up to the roof as she got ready to begin her search for one last night, as she reached the peak of Gara's mansion she looked around the dark houses without a single light on, getting ready to make her first leap to the border of Sand she was quickly stoped "Ithought you were supposed to be asleep by now" as she turned back she spotted a dark luminating figure leaning against the chimney, it was Gara with his blood struck hair just slightly glowing in the moonlight along with his peering green shells glaring towards her, "well i just wan't to make one last attempt, im sorry but not even you can stop me from accomplishing my mission this time", she proclaimed "im not going to, im just out here to wish you luck and ask you to be carefully, and just, be back befor everyone wakes up so they don't become worried" Sakura was in shock at what he had just said to her, she was speachless, usually Gara would had griped her and draged her back in and kept his own survailance on her himself, but this time, he didn't, all she could figure was he knew how much this ment to her to find her beloved, and so he understood her feelings as best he could, "thankyou Gara, I really appretiate it" she said as she turned and made her jump from one roof top to another untill reaching the mountains bordering the town.**

_"oh Sasuke, where are you, will you please show yourself to me again"_** Sakura thaught to herself as she ran her rout keeping watch for him when suddelnly she bolted to a dead stop, there he was, her beloved but he was not alone, he had his team with him and right up front with him griping his hand in hers was Karin, enraged with anger Sakura could only wipe the tears from her eyes, she could not believe what she can see, no, she WILL not believe it, after what Sasuke said to her there last encounter, she woould not believe any of this, and so she leaped to the ground and ran to there direction, as she did Sasuke and his team spotted her, as the other 2 members ran to the front of the both guarding there captain Karin pushed them aside "it's ok boys, nothing will happen, I can handle this" with that they moved aside to let KArin and Sasuke by, Sakura stoped and just glared at Karin befor turning her gaze to Sasuke "Sasuke, what are you doing, you told me that it was I whom you loved, why are you locked with her" she begged for the answer, "who. who are you, and i don't love you, Karin is the one who I am with" Sasuke said to her confused at what she had to say "who..who am I, it's me Sasuke, it's Sakur-" she was interupted by Karin "oh don't worry we know who you are, accept for Sasuke that is, for after me seeing him with you them years ago, and after hearing what he had said, I couldn't let him go, I couldn't lose my love to someone as inferrior as you" Sakura paused with anger as she jolted for the cause of her beloved lost thaughts of her "WHY YOU LITTLE!" befor she could rach her Sasuke stood infront of her with his blade weild, and pointed to Sakura' heart, she could not believe what was happening, why not point i to her heart instead and just kill her to make this pain go away, and as if he could read her mind towards her heart is where he moved the blade, "well then, whats taking you, do it Sasuke, kill me and get this over with so i no longer had to search for you over and over the rest of my life, but i hope you finally succeed in killing Itachi, Sasuke, i really do, atleast then you can return to a normal life with the person you love with all of your heart" and with that said, Sasuke's blade trembled, for some reason what this person was telling him to do to her, it made him quiver and upset, he felt as if he couldn't hurt her, that he had no feeling to hurt her "Itachi, he's already dead, he tried to kill Karin and in the end he died by my hand and my hand alone because of the rage I felt from my love for her so much" all Karin could do was smile to Sakura as her eyes widened with anger by the lies she had told him, she could remember that incident all to well, because istead of Karin almost being killed by Itachi, that was her, she had no recignition of who it was who saved her and no knowledge of Itachis death, she only knew her life was saved, and hearing that she knew it was by Sasuke, "you bitch" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke "that was me who Itachi almost killed, and you know it, your just switching it around so that he thinks it's you he loved so much to have anger that bad at them nearing death, YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Sasuke could only stand still at what he heard when little bits and peices of this pink haired woman came back to him, he could remember her and what she said to him the night he left Konoha, he could remember there team and all there missions they completed together, but still could not figure out if what she just said was true or not, he had it minded that it was Karin but could she have tricked him like this girl said, but befor he knew it, Sakura had been angered enough to have lunged right past him only with inches leaving the chest of her short cut and her chest itself now braught open by his blade as blood trickled down her front and off his blade he turned to see her and Karin on the ground no movement but from Karin to be pushing Sakura knumb body from atop of her, Karin ley there almost lifeless herself as was Sakura, her check imbeded with a kunai peirced to her heart, she wondered to herself how it could end like this, to lose what belongs to her, she couldn't put up with losing Sasuke, not to Sakura's heart atleast, so she looked up facing Sasuke noticing his star towards the lifeless Sakura lyeing beside her, her anger boiled as she seen him actually worry about the one she tried to make him forget, "sasuke" she said pleaded for his attention in a soft near death voice, as he looked at her with rage to his eyes, she could tell, he remembered, and remembered everything at that, she had no choice but to give up "go to her side Sasuke, she needs you" with the last of her breath, she finally let him go as her death quickly came, the other 2 picked up her body and looked to Sasuke "LEAVE AND TAKE HER RECHIDE BELONGING WITH YOU, YOUR DISMISSED FROM MY TEAM, NOW GO!" he demanded as he bent to Sakura's side, he slide his arms around her qeist as he sat her body up, as her head fell backwords and her arms to the ground, his heart thudded with horror of his love being lost, all he could do was burry his head into her still bleeding chest and cry, he cryied his heart out onto her shirt and kept beggind her for fergiveness and to come back to him and stay by his side as he would her, he swore devtion to her and his life as well, he swore to keep her safe and never hurt her again, as long as he lived, he pleaded and pleade and still nothing, as he was losing hope all he could do was lift his head and tell her "Sakura Haruno, I love you with my last breath, please come back to me and be my wife, i wan't you to be the one who becaomes Mrs. Uchiha and to be the one to bare me my children, Sakura, please, you can't leave me stay alone forever, i put up with it for so long i just can't do it any more" as he droped his head down, tears fell from his eyes, he could feel the touch of a cold hand just warming back up on his cheek and his lifted his head, there was Sakura's eyes peering to him as she braught up the strength to say "oh Sasuke, I love you to, with every last thing, and yes, I will marry you" he pulled her into a hug befor locking there lips as he picked her up and slowly carried her back to Gara's mansion to take care of her wounds and to rest with his Fiance for this night.**


End file.
